


Primal Instincts

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Ali is my wattpad sister's name, Anthony is a human/wolf hybrid as well as Ali and Britt, Anthony/Ali/and Britt are humans from the real world that found themselves in the DBZ world, Author is mad, Author is presented in the book, Depressed Ali, Don't fuck with my sister, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hinted at Britto, Lapi, Love, Made for Ali, Mention of the 4 days in of Inktober, Mentioned of Vegito, Oneshot, Pissed off 17, Throwing shade but I don't care, Toku - Freeform, Upset Ali, Worried 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: 17 knew something was upsetting his lover. Ali has been crying and not much in a talkative mood much less is once more refusing food. Needing help, he decides to go to her friend and her brother figure to get answers





	Primal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Primal instincts say to kill who hurt your family. To hunt and bring only pain and suffering upon those that hurt those in your pack. But sometimes, you have to hold back on what you think and feel and do what your partner/pack expects out of you -Author

17 looks at the closed door that leads to the bedroom of his girlfriend, Ali. Ever since she got home, 17 knew something was wrong. Her energy was dark and cold, her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked depressed and heart broken. Yes, something had dearly upsetted his Queen and he is getting more worried and pissed off as Ali refuses to talk to him much less even acknowledge him. Ali comes first and he will find what has caused this and he knew who to look for...

-15 minutes later-

17 lands just out of boundary line when a young man comes out of the woods. His eyes cold but with an uplifted eyebrow. Question was written on his face but the knowing shines deep in his gray/blue eyes. There was no need to sugar coat things

"What happened." 17 demanded at the man. His own eyes harden; almost as if they froze over with the anger deep within his soul. He didn't come here for much but an answer. He knows better than to stall with the man. Just as cold if not more and a pure machine if he needs to be. Yes, 17 knows better than to stall especially when it contains his girl

"A bitch ran her jaw, as always. First started with me then went full out on Ali." The man answered simply. As he too cuts to the chase. His eyes shifted to more of a darker blue as he crossed his arms over his chest

17 didn't show it, but deep down hsi shuddered as the air turns bitter cold as the man's ki took a darker side. He can almost see the darkness surrounds the man. But he needed more, he wanted to hurt who hurt his lover

"Don't bother. You know who she is." The man answered, as if hearing 17's mindless questions. His eyes bore into 17's, searching. "I suggest not starting anything with the cunt if you know what's good for Ali and I. Just go home, 17. She needs you-"

"I need answers, Anthony." 17 hissed out, his ki spiking. "What was said and done"

The man, Anthony, shrugs. Diverting things before he sighs. A wicked smirk shows up upon his face as fangs flashes. "Ali finds her body repulsive. The bitch said enough, jabs at Ali for her wigs, needing to wear makeup, the men. So on and so forth. Must I really need to give you more than what you got? I already said the issue, what more did you needed? You're not going to start this witch hunt, 17. Ali expects more of you to ignore and let her be this way and although I will gladly lead on this hunt, I hate to disappoint my sister further. Let this go for now and go back to Ali. With this, I'm sure you know what to do." Anthony stated. His eyes mixing between grays, greens, and blues but his body remains still and soon that smirk was done and replaced with a frown. "Don't disappoint me now, 17 or you will regret all"

17 felt his body shiver. This was his warning, leave now and fix this or die by the hands of the human. He growled, flashing his own fangs at the man but took to the sky. He needed to make a quick stop before he returns home and make things right...

-2 hours later-

Ali sits in the kitchen with a blanket around her shoulders. Hot cocoa was in her hands as although it was 8:15 pm, it was 37 degrees out and without her hubby, the house felt colder. Alone. Empty...

At that moment, the door opens and 17 walks in. Flowers in hand and his eyes landing on Ali. He smiles softly at her and walks into the kitchen to lay the roses in front of her. "These are for you, my love"

Ali looks at the bunches of roses before smiling and bringing one up to smell. "Thank you." She said simply, quiet. She didn't really want to talk right now still but she was glad to have 17 back

17 licked his lips in nervousness. "I know something happened, and I know you won't tell me until you're ready. But know, whatever was side is a lie. You're smart, young, beautiful, accomplished a lot in life, and you overcame a lot. Most will be jealous as you have me but reality, I have you. And to make that as a promise and a threat to all..." He goes down on one knee as he holds out a black box

Ali's eyes were wide and filled with disbelief and tears. "You better be fucking joking, Lapis." She said softly as he looked at the box

17 smiled and opened up the box where inside was a gold band with a white diamond on top. Smaller ones around the band. He takes out the ring and holds Ali's left hand. "Ali will you take this ring and be my wife?"

Ali let out a choked sob as the tears started. She shakes her head yes. "I will be happy to be your wife." She finally managed to let out

17 kissed her hand before sliding the ring on. He stands up and pulls Ali into a tight hug before kissing her head. "I love you so much, Ali. Remember that." 17 softly said

Ali nodded, nuzzling 17's chest as she let this all sink in. Her lifetime crush and boyfriend proposed to her. HER! She let out a happy squeal as she kissed 17 which 17 happily returned

-back at the woods-

Anthony walks the perimeter of his land. His eyes blood red and a tail, pure white and fluffy, waving in the chilling air. Looking for a fight and to defend his land from other predators. Not knowing his mate was near and watching before approaching

"One of these days, you're going to end up making everyone not come over." A taller man said. His wild mane blows with the breeze that came by as his black eyes settles within red as Anthony turned around with a smirk on his lips

"Maybe, but I heed my warnings. All better watch their backs. Not just 17 but Vegito as well. They are my sisters and I promise pure Hell to anyone who hurts my family." He said, approaching the man as his tail sways with playfulness

The tall man sighs, pulling Anthony into an embrace as he nuzzles his neck. "One of these days will be the death of me if you keep this up, Tony"

Anthony purred, his whole demeanor played by the book of the devil. "Goku, I think I know what I'm doing. Have been for a while now. The only reason it will be your death is if something actually killed you, I snap, or you snap. Now, enjoy the time we have, my love~"

Goku chuckled, he leans down and kissed Anthony who met the man halfway

Wolves howled in the background as a full moon presents itself, shining down on the couple


End file.
